The Headphones are Important
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: My headphones are very important to me. I love them. I will go into CRAZY and WILD and extreme measures just for them. They are my precious and very dear to me. I really love them. Probably a little too much...


**_THE HEADPHONES ARE IMPORTANT _**

**_Written by Star_ Lord** (Tora)

* * *

Rated: T because… Gamora thinks I'm an unfunctional crybaby teen… so maybe I can be a little childish, so what? I should have made this story K+, but Gamora insists this is T. Sheesh.

A/N: This is my story… and what happened to me a few months ago. I'm kinda new on this thing called fan fiction. I mean—you know what fan fiction is right? It's where everyone goes up to put their stories up here. Peeps everywhere else don't believe we actually went through this stuff, and they say its copy writing if we try and publish it. So we have to stick to fan fiction, where people think it's just a cutesy story. Well this actually happened to me, whether you believe it or not. And you can stop by my beauty if you want and I'll tell you all about it.

Sooo… I guess fan fiction is sort of a place where you jot down stories? Funny ones or sad ones, whatever you please.

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story.

Much obliged, Star Lord

I woke up to the sound of snoring.

Now you may think that's nothing big but to me that's big. Firstly, I never wake up to the sound snoring. NEVER. Now the reason why that's so big is because I always have my headphones on, playing my soothing music. It drowns out the horrible snoring.

I blinked in the dark.

The snoring was starting to get to me.

I took my little Walkman and began to rewind the tape.

I didn't like to wait patiently. Especially when Drax was snoring…

I snuggled deeper into my covers, waiting for it to finish rewinding. Once it was done rewinding, I hit the play button.

I waited for a few seconds… and some more seconds… and… I picked up the Walkman and held it up. I couldn't see it in the dark.

Frowning hard, I took out a little flashlight and shone its bright light on the Walkman. It was playing… but I couldn't hear it through my headphones…

I blinked, trying to get my brain to process what I was seeing. I turned up the music. Nothing.

No! NONONONO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!

I threw back the covers and stormed out of the room, slipping on a rug and banging my chin on the floor. I scrambled across the floor, forgetting to get up in my hastiness to hurry and find Gamora.

I ran across my beautiful ship, tumbling over some old books and junk that I have yet to put up.

Dadgum, I hated running through my ship in the dark, I was as good as blind.

I reached Gamora's room and began to pound on it with all my heart. Well, it's a saying, with all my heart, it doesn't really mean with my actual heart, my dear fellow alien readers. That would be gross. Banging my heart against the—yeah never mind.

Without waiting for a reply, I charged into Gamora's room and pounced on her bed.

"G-GA-GAMORA!" I shouted. "Wake up!"

Gamora shot up and nearly knocked me to the floor.

"GET OFF MY BED, YOU PERVERT!" Gamora roared angrily, shoving me hard onto the floor.

I held up my Walkman with shaky hands. "G-Gamora!" I whimpered.

Gamora could get awful grouchy when awakened from sleep.

"What do you want?! How dare you go around pouncing and shrieking bloody murder!" Gamora shouted, glaring daggers at me.

"BUT, GAMORA!"

"Don't Gamora me, Quill! What do you want?!"

"My thing! My thing!" I said, stumbling over my own words.

Gamora's eyes widened and she threw off her covers and aimed a kick at me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

I waved my Walkman in her face. "MY THING!"

I couldn't find the words to express what I was trying to get at.

Gamora's face turned to confusion then to outrage. "Wait wait wait… you woke me up because of your stupid… WALKMAN?!"

"It's broke I think!" I moaned.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Fix it?" I offered timidly.

Gamora took one of her pillows and savagely threw it at me. I dodged it as it flew into the air and hit a stack of books. "Get Rocket to fix your stupid Manwalk!"

"It's a Walkman!" I said indignantly.

"Who the heck cares?" Gamora snapped, crawling peevishly back into bed. "Get out, Star-Doofus!"

_S-Star-Doofus_?! I beg your pardon! Gamora got REALLY grumpy when she was sleepy. I bet ya anything she'll probably forget our little battle in the morning…

I decided to sulk and wait to take it out in the morning. I stood up, shot Gamora an angry hurt look, and stormed out of the room.

Okay. That's it. Next time I'm waking Rocket up. But he might blow my head off…

* * *

My eye twitched.

I had been up since I woke up to Drax snoring like a pig on drugs.

Did I go back to bed and weep over my lost Walkman? No, I decided on trying to fix it. And sulk over Gamora's bad temper.

Sheesh! Gamora would have woken me up if SHE broke something dear to her! Well… maybe… I dunno.

My eyes were red without sleep, and I kept blinking constantly.

I had emptied at least five cups of coffee. And probably peed ten cups worth of coffee, not that you really wanted to know, but hey, that's what happens when you drink a lot of coffee. Same with beer. You need to pee a lot when you drink a lot of beer.

My hands trembled as I worked on my Walkman.

It was morning time. Even though in space, you really couldn't tell if it was or not. I just knew when Drax woke up. He woke up at the crack of dawn and woke everyone else up too.

Gamora game into the main room, patting her wet hair with a towel. "Morning, Peter. What's wrong?"

My eye twitched. "What's wrong?" I croaked.

She nodded back in reply.

"What's wrong?!" I squawked louder.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "Are you going to continue and squeal like a girl or are you going to tell me? You're acting like I committed a heinous crime or something!"

I opened my mouth is shock. SHE DID! Maybe I was over reacting or something but… but… THIS WAS MY BABY!

"I knew it! You didn't remember!" I said, pounding my fist on the table.

Gamora frowned. "Remember what?"

I glared up at her. "My Walkman isn't working…"

Rocket came in, and yawned. "Stop acting like a baby, Quill…"

I shifted my glare at Rocket. I had no words to speak, other than angry daggers to glare at him with. (Angry daggers is another saying. I'm not seriously glaring at him with daggers.) "Stop being mean to me!" I finally snapped back.

Rocket snorted. "Hey, man, that's just what I do… by the way, your eyes are red. Been crying, little baby?"

I threw a pencil at Rocket. "SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!"

Rocket dodged the pencil. "Whooo, he's mad. Did you get into a fight or something, Gamora?"

Gamora shrugged and said, "Not that I can remember…"

I snorted.

Rocket glanced at me and said, "Don't snort so hard, bub. It's disgusting."

I turned to Gamora. "Gamora, we're going to earth. Now."

"Why are we going to earth?!" Gamora asked, crossing her arms and looking skeptically at me.

"My headphones need me. Or at least a new set needs me."

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal. You guys stay on the space ship and I'll get you guys some treats," I said, trying to persuade my friends not to accompany me.

Drax scowled. "We stick together, Quill…"

I did a facepalm. "Well, you see… I don't think you should… you know…"

Rocket crossed his arms. "You think we'd look weird, don't you?"

I avoided my friend's gazes. Yeahhhh something like that.

Gamora walked up to me, with a hurt look on her face. "You… you think I'm… weird looking?"

"Nonono!" I said hastily. "I just meant that—"

Gamora gave me a pouty face. "You think I'm ugly, don't you?"

"WHAT?! I never—"

"If you thought I was pretty, you'd take me along," Gamora said in a soft voice, wrapping an arm around my neck.

Rocket broke in. "Hey now, we can't get away with that excuse, Gamora!" Rocket said. "Pete, am I pretty?"

"No," I said. I didn't even have to glance at him.

Gamora let go of my neck and said, "Ah whatever. If Peter wants to get lost and most likely never end up seeing me again—"

"Gamora!" I said in dismay.

"No no, go ahead, Peter!" Gamora said, smirking at me.

I clinched my fists. I had to go without them.

"Don't. Leave. Got it, guys?" I said quietly, ignoring Gamora's look.

They shrugged and more or less nodded.

As I left the ship, I could hear Gamora say, "Well that flopped."

So it was really hard trying to find a place to park my ship. When you're in California, you can't really park wherever you want. So I had to park it… invisibly. WHOOHOO, BABY! God bless the dude who invented the button of invisibility.

I made my way around town.

It was a kinda dusty place. I had parked somewhere in the desert. Ick. I wish I could wear my mask, but that would look kinda silly. Like really silly.

I made my way into some kinda weirdo town. Everything looked like it was in a layer of dust and it looked gross and sweaty and hot.

I made my way into a convenient store. Whoa, it had been a while since I've been to earth.

"How ya doin'?" Someone said to me, as I walked in.

"Fine," I mumbled.

I began my search for some headphones.

Hmmm… nothin' much…

"Cosplaying?" The man asked. He was kinda heavy, with dark eyebrows and a really greasy face.

"Cos—what?" I replied back.

The man shrugged. "What they do at Comic-Con. You know, dressing up?"

Comic… huh?

"Ummm… yeahh… I'm going as Star Lord," I said in a rush. I grinned a weak grin.

"Star whooo?" He asked lazily.

"Ummm… Star Lord. Ya know?"

"Sounds cheesy…"

I rolled my eyes. "Aw c'mon! Why does everyone hate the name Star Lord?!"

The guy shrugged. "Wicked outfit though, I'll give you that…"

I mimicked him. "_Wicked outfit, even though your name sucks_," I muttered under my breath.

I continued my search for what I needed.

"What are you lookin' for anyway?" He asked curiously, as he began to sweep.

"None of your biz!" I snapped back.

My eyes looked at the electronics. Hmmm… nothing!

After about ten more minutes, I finally cracked down and said, "Umm… I'm looking for headphones…"

The guy looked up from sweeping. "What kind of phone do you have? Smart? Galaxy?"

"G-Galaxy?!" I said in awe. What is this Galaxy? I know what a phone is, but a Galaxy?!

"You have a Galaxy?" He asked.

"I _saved_ the Galaxy!" I said coolly. I strutted up to him and smirked.

He blinked. "Everyone says that. Cool cosplay, btw, bro…"

"What's BTW mean?"

"BY. THE. WAY. Duh. Where are you from?" He pestered me.

I breathed deeply. Don't get involved… don't bother…

"I'm looking for a pair of headphones that would work for my Walkman," I said softly, and calmly.

His face was blank. "Walkmen?"

"_Man_." I corrected him.

"OHHH! THOSE THINGS!"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "_Those _things."

"Nope. Sorry, bro. We don't sell headphones. I mean, any headphone plug or ear plugs would work for a Walkman, but we're out of headphones. Like I mean… we don't sell them here," he said, smiling at me in an apologetic way.

I frowned. "Fine…!" I snarled and left the store in a hurry.

"Wicked outfit!" he said as I left.

* * *

The next place I went to was this store called Wal-Mart. I don't want to give you guys too much information about earth, because I'm trying to make it sound super boring. I don't need aliens going to earth…

Wal-Mart stays open all night and is run by the people who obviously live on coffee and candy. By the way, if you eat too much candy you'll get black holes in your teeth. They call them cavities. But they're black holes. And they hurt like heck. So don't eat this stuff they call candy. They make it sound good and yummy to eat. But you'll get these black holes! Watch out!

I went to a man in a blue jacket. I guess I should explain the blue jacket. That's the way you can tell if they are slaves to the store. If they wear a jacket that is blue. Not all stores have their slaves wear jackets. There's this store called Target and they have red.

"Sir, I'm looking for some headphones," I said to him.

The man, who had no life since he got cavities and was a slave to this place, said back, "Yeah, man. We got 'em. They are wireless, though. Hope that's okay."

I blinked.

Never mind…

I better pick up some stuff for the other crew members, while I was here though…

It didn't take me long to find some cool stuff. They had these sweet toys in the shape of a gun. I wondered if Rocket would go for these toy guns. Or if he'd be insulted…

I walked around the store, and started noticing people giving me weird looks. I tried to smile back, but everyone quickly looked away and tried to ignore me. How rude. My outfit was epic. Some peeps just don't have taste.

I grabbed some more coffee. Something I couldn't live without. It had this kinda gross taste, but you had to get used to it.

I bet they'd like hotdogs… I could cook em' an American meal with hotdogs, cupcakes, soda and chips… they'd love that! I think…

I spent about thirty more minutes enjoying the place. I bought this stuff called hand sanitizer. It's sweet stuff, not literally sweet, in fact, I wouldn't eat it, because it could kill you. But it kills germs! How cool is that?

Once I made my purchase I asked the dude checking me out, "Hey, man, where can I get some nice headphones?"

"Ummm… did you check out the supplies here?" He asked me, as he beeped the foods.

I shrugged. "I wasn't really interested…"

He gave me a cold look as I handed him the amount of money I was supposed to. As he handed me my sacks of food, he said coldly, "Looks like you'll have to go somewhere else, then."

I guess it was kinda rude for me to say I didn't like their supplies, but I didn't. It's true.

With my hands full, I knew I should probably go back to the ship. I couldn't keep searching with my hands full. I'd search more when I dropped the stuff back off at the ship.

At first, it was hard to find my ship, but luckily for me, I had ran into it. And dropped most of the food onto the ground.

After dusting off the dust and sand, I opened the ship and walked aboard.

Home sweet home. Gotta love it.

"Home, guys!" I shouted allowed.

I had been gone… what? About an hour?

Gamora greeted me. "Did you find some headphones?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to continue searching."

Rocket pushed a little trolley with a potted plant. "I am Groot," It said to me.

"Yeah yeah, Groot," I said hastily.

Rocket snapped back, "Hey, he was just greeting you! No need to be all snappy."

"Gotta run," I said back.

Gamora grabbed my shoulder. "We have something for you…"

"Can it wait?" I sighed, turning to Gamora.

She shook her head.

Drax came in, holding something kind of box.

"It's your birthday, right?" Gamora asked me.

I blinked. Oh. It WAS my birthday! I had totally forgotten! Whoohoo! Anddd ohhh crapp… I'm soooo freakin' old… maybe it wasn't my birthday… can I pretend I'm not as old as I think I am?

"Give it to him, Drax," Gamora said, smiling at me.

I melted at her smile. Why couldn't she fall in love with me?!

"Ohhh… I guess I can stay for my gift…" I said, smiling lazily back at Gamora.

Drax handed me my gift. "Happy birthday, Peter."

I looked down at what my hands held. I hurriedly opened the box and took out what was inside… pulling it out, I nearly shrieked like a little teenage school girl.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?!" I squealed, holding a new pair of headphones.

Gamora smirked at me and said easily, "Ohhh… I got them for you…"

"You… got… off the ship?!" I snapped, my happiness turning to anger.

Gamora laughed and said, "Yeah, and I didn't get caught like someone thought I would." She elbowed me hard in the rips.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE IT!" I squealed again.

Rocket frowned. "Stop screaming. You're giving me the creeps!"

"What did you get?" Drax asked, looking at my Wal-Mart bags.

"Food for my birthday," I said cheerily. Let's goooo back into space!

Gamora gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Peter. You really don't deserve the kiss, but just this once."

My face went red.

Oh yeahhh… this was the best day of my life. Hands down.

I decided I could forgive Gamora for getting mad at me… heck it wasn't my fault that I woke her up! It was Drax's fault for snoring! And he woke me up! And so I woke Gamora up. So It's not _really_ my fault, is it?

* * *

END NOTE:

Sooo I hope you liked my story. Yayyy! Can you please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of my absolutely epic and awesome story on how I got new headphones?


End file.
